Love Warrior
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My rendition of the series.


It was a nice day and a young man was on the roof of his apartment building. He was in a gi, hakuma pants, socks and tabi shoes. He was short, had dark brown hair and eyes, he was practicing with twin blades. A katana and wakashi, both imbued with strong magical energy and blood runes were cut in to the blades for power and protection.

He was fighting seven opponents and was taking them down easily. After the last one fell, he cleaned his blades off and sheathed them. 'I better get to class.' He thought he took off after he grabbed his bag and roof hopped to school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kazuki Shikmori is from a long line of powerful mages and warriors. He was taught how to make rune weapons, stones and armor when he was a child. How bad ass is that, anyway he is also very talented with those weapons. He is strong and powerful, girls do flock to him but, he's way too shy.

So, when he got to school he came up on one of his classmates. Trying peep in to the girls' exam, he was dorky looking, dressed in a white shirt, slacks and sneakers. "Ah, Shikmori my friend. Good morning" He said, "I need your..."

"Not going to do it Yukihiho." He said, "get to class be fore you are late." He continued to walk by and to class. Just then, as if he was seen, a tall, leggy blond, with violet eyes dressed in only her undies race after and land in to Kazuki's arms.

"KAZUKI!" She said as she landed in to his arms. He leaned back to steady them. His hands were on her back.

"Um...hello Ms. Kazetsubaki," he blushed and a slight trickle of blood came out of his nose. She softly wiped it away, with her tongue and kisses him. She thinks his reactions to her are cute and presses his face in her cleavage, while stroking his hair lovingly.

He went stiff, but she relaxed him. "Sh, relax. Just relax." She said, "Nothing to be worried about." Yukihiho was chomping at the bit because Kazuki attracts the hottest girls in school and he gets nervous around them. What was his secret?

"I...I better get to class huh?" He said while rubbing the back of his head. Kuriko thought it was cute and he had a boyish charm that none of the others has. He was kind, sweet and caring. That's what she likes in a man. They pulled off and he was about to leave, when she called out to him.

"Kazuki?" He stopped, "come see me after school. I'd like to continue to help you with your problem." He blushed deeply.

"I...I shall be ...there." He said and headed for his class. He walked silently wearing wooden sandals. Kuriko watched him leave and smiled.

"Why do you like someone like him anyway?" Nakamaru asked.

"He has something you'll never have Yukihiho." She said, "Brains. He's the only smart one of that class. I'm surprised that he didn't ask for a transfer from that class."

"I'm plenty smart!" He said.

"Yes but have you created your own rune stones or weapons?" She walked past him to get dressed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She got dressed in her uniform and then slipped on a gold necklace with a powerful rune stone hanging from it. It increases the use of her powers so she can hit harder and faster. It can also contact Kazuki if she needs him. 'You have always been there for me.' She thought, 'now let me be there for you.'

She started to leave the office and go to class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Kazuki was at his desk waiting for his classmates, he was meditating with his swords by his side and his books opened to the lesson plan he was studying on. Then he opened his eyes and looked at his left forearm. His wrist had a thick pink line across it and it was going down to his elbow.

Remnants from a long time ago. He had scars and marks all over his body. He had to wear a black turtle neck, sleeveless top to hide the scars on his neck. He also had on a pair of moon rock earrings on that helps channel his powers and protect his body from turning to ash when he uses up his magic count.

For he would turn into a kami-mage and if one were to look close, they could barely make out markings on his face. His class mates had started to come in, as he was working on some seals of protection for Kuriko as a favor to her.

Then three guys walked over to the window and started to look out it they were talking about how cute the girls were and how it wasn't fair that Kazuki was getting the really hot girls. "You know, I don't get it." Said one guy, "why do the hottest girls in school would drop to their knees and blow him just for a smile? But when we try to talk to them we don't get to the time of day?"

"I know what you mean," said Nakamaru. "I mean what's he got that we don't?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in a dojo, a young woman was in shock. She was told that she was engaged to be married by the head family and he was a friend of the family. "But I don't even know who this person is." She said and she walked out to meet up with him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then Kuriko was reading files on very potential husbands and saw one she was shocked at. 'No way,' she thought with a smile. 'Kazuki, I think I might like this idea.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Kazuki had felt a chill go up his spine. 'This can't be good.' He thought worriedly.

Continued.


End file.
